Love Remains the Same
by DarkestAngel11
Summary: Evelyn is helping kill off all the Russian operatives that Orlov created for the CIA, and to get her revenge. One night while awaiting a call from Peabody, Salt recalls her relationship with Mike. E/M. Horrible summary, please read and review!
1. Love remains the same

**Hi, there fellow Salt fans! This is my first salt fan fiction, and hopefully I did the characters justice! I fell in love with this movie the first time I saw it, because I loved all the raw emotion that you felt from the character Evelyn Salt. **

**Dedication: To my mother, who took me and my friend Emily to see Salt… And then to see it again a week later!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the movie Salt, because if I did I would be jumping for joy, not sitting here writing. I also do not own the rights to the song Love Remains the Same by Gavin Rossedale. **

Love Remains the same

I knew something was wrong the minute that I stepped into that interrogation room.

Orlov, the man that made me the horrible killer that I am today, was sitting across from me. I wanted to kill him the moment that he mentioned my wedding ring.

During our entire conversation I restrained myself from snapping his neck, right then and there. I kept a calm and cool mask, while on the inside I was freaking out. I knew that he didn't want me to be married, and I knew that he would threaten mike because of it, but I never thought that they would kill him. This was because Mike wasn't part of my plan.

My whole entire world was crashing down around me. The life I had made for myself, my job, my home, my husband, all destroyed in front of my eyes. By those that I used to call family.

When I told Peabody that they took everything from me and I would kill every single one of them for it, _I meant it._

That is why I'm sitting in a New York hotel room, nursing my third glass of red wine, winding down from my earlier kill, and awaiting Peabody's call.

I reach over and turn on the stereo to a random station. At least I can have music to preoccupy my time.

"Next up on 109.6 is Gavin Rossdale's Love Remains the Same"

The acoustic intro began and I sunk down into one of the comfy chairs in my room. I started to think about Mike, how sweet, charming, loving he was. That's when a beautiful song came on.

_A thousand times I've seen you standing  
gravity like a lunar landing  
make me want to run till i find you  
shut the world away from here, drift to you, you're all i hear  
everything we know fades to black  
_  
I remember the look on mike's face before one of my 'brothers' Killed him. It was a look of terror and relief. As if seeing me made it better. The moment that the gun shot rang out and echoed around the walls of the room, my whole world faded to black. My eyes swarmed with tears that I held back. I could still hear his voice in my head. He was the reason I was helping kill other agents.

Yes, Orlov did take my family and life away from me, but vengeance is the one true reason I'm helping. I'm avenging the only person in my whole life to ever show me love and compassion, my husband.

_half the time the world is ending, truth is i am done pretending_

I never thought that i had any more to give  
pushing me so far here i am without you  
drink to all that we have lost, mistakes that we have made  
everything will change, love remains the same

Before I met Mike, I was just another soulless, ruthless killer, but now, after him, I will never be the same. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, but I will never regret loving Mike Krause.

_Find a place where we escape  
take you with me for a space  
a city bus that sounds just like a fridge  
walk the streets through seven bars  
i had to find just out where you are  
the faces seen to blur they're all the same  
_  
We met at the museum he was working at. I used to come there to think all the time, and one day a man, that I had seen there before comes over to me and strikes up a conversation. I started coming more often, so we talked and laughed, shared things but I always held back, knowing that if I let anything slip it could cost both of us our lives. It became a place that was an escape for both of us. And soon, I started to fall for him. Then my mission in North Korea happened.

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending_  
_  
we should have had the sun  
could have been inside  
instead we're over here_

so much more to say, so much to be done  
don't you trick me out, we shall overcome  
cause our love stays ablaze

half the time the world is ending, truth is i am done pretending  
too much time to love defending, you and i are done pretending

He rescued me. To this day I still cannot believe that he would rescue me. I would have rotted in that hell hole if it weren't for him. Ted said that he realized that I was falling for mike after his white knight act. _He was right._

So I came out and told him that I was CIA, and that he wasn't safe with me. I knew that there was no future for us, so I had to tell him. I had expected him to process this information and then say alright nice knowing you, but he did he exact opposite. He said that he didn't want to be safe and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I started to cry for the first time in a very long time. Mike made me feel safe and loved, and that was when I stopped pretending to not care about what happened in my life.

_i never thought that i had any more to give  
you're pushing me so far here i am without you  
drink to all that we have lost, mistakes that we have made everything will change, everything will change._

I realized then and there that I didn't want to fight the love I felt toward him anymore.  
_  
oh, i...  
this could last forever_

Love remains the same  
Love remains the same

everything did change for me from that moment on, and the one and only thing that stayed the same was _our love._

The song ended and I wiped the tears from my cheeks. I reached back over to the radio and shut it off. My phone stared to vibrate, so I took a deep breath, cleared my throat and answered the call.

"Salt." I said knowing it was Peabody.

"Salt, you need to get back to D.C., as soon as possible. It's an emergency "Peabody breathed into the phone. He sounded as though he had gotten the wind knocked out of him.

"_Great" _I thought to myself, the FBI has probably found out that the CIA is working with me. Well they'll just have to deal with it, because, _I _am helping _them. _

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked as I started packing up knowing that I was going to have to start running again.

By the time that he responded, I was already packed and ready to go. I walked over to get my coat when he finally answered me, sighing slightly.

"Evelyn...It's about Mike."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it!**

**Should I continue or not? **

**Please Review, because reviews are like little shots of caffeine, and caffeine makes me happy. And when I'm happy I write more! **


	2. The Reason

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I NEVER expected to get such a turn out in reviews! I'm so SORRY for not updating quicker. I've had a very interesting and weird month, so I've kind of been preoccupied with school and my crazy family, so I have a legit excuse. I've also had a hard time thinking up how I was going to write this next chapter.**

**Dedication: To all those who reviewed, Thank you!**

**I hope that it's alright! Please enjoy.**

* * *

Love Remains the Same

Chapter 2: The Reason

The words that Peabody had just spoken no more than an hour ago ran through my mind over and over again. I was sitting on train to Washington D.C. Our conversation hadn't lasted after his telling me it was about Mike.

_Flashback:_

_When Peabody had said Mike's name, my brain completely shut down. I frozen in a ridged position near the front door of the hotel room, thoughts of what Peabody could want to talk with me about Mike for. _

_To tell the truth I was in shock. I had a rush of emotions surge threw me like a wild fire. Emotions ranging from the fear that I had of having to see Mikes body, to the __glimmer of hope__, that I everything that happened on the ship was a nightmare and that mike would be waiting for me on in Washington._

_I flipped the phone closed and made my way out of the hotel, on the way to the train station. _

"_This was going to be a long night."Was the only thing that I thought when I entered the very busy and crowded station._

_End of Flashback:  
_

I knew that I shouldn't harp on Mike's death, but sitting in the lonely, empty train car I couldn't help but think of it. In an attempt to clear my head I placed my headphones in my ears and turned on my iPod. I put it on shuffle when I realized that I was never going to get any rest on this ride. The song: The Reason by Hoobastank came on. I laid my head back against the seat and listened to the soft lyrics.

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

I never ever wanted to use Mike. Yes, I might not be the best or perfect person in the world, but after being with Mike, I realized that when you care for a person you learn that you do have a conscience. Learning that has made all the difference in my 'new' life._  
__  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why i need you to hear_

Hurting people is what I do for a living, it's not generally something people like to do, but you get accustom to it after a while. Mike was a completely different scenario.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You__[x3]_

and the reason is You

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I wish that my life had just been simpler. I wish that I had never been a spy, or a killer. If I had grown up the way I should have, with my real parents, then maybe things would be different. Mike would be alive and probably married to someone who deserved him, and God only knows where I would be.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Mike is the reason, for me not completing my mission. For betraying my country, killing the people that I grew up with and called my family. For doing everything that I was told never to do, especially falling in love. For becoming the person I am right now. _"He was my reason."_

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up, realizing that I was half asleep until then. An attendant was right by me.

"Excuse me, Miss. The train has come to your stop." She said with a small smile.

I half smiled back at her and said thank you. I stood, grabbed my bag and walked to the doors. I nodded at the attendant when she said goodbye.

The platform was empty, except for one man standing over in the corner in a black coat and suit. _Peabody._

I swiftly made my way over to him, and when I got there I stood with a deadpan expression on my face. While he on the other hand, had a smirk on his face and a glint of happiness in his eyes. "_Well good for you." I thought bitterly _

"Nice to see you again Salt. I'm hoping that we can speak on better circumstances than that of which we had to deal with the last time you were in D.C." He spoke as he led me through the large gates of the station.

"Cut the crap Peabody. What does this have to do with Mike?" I asked impatiently as we walked outside to his black suburban .

"You always have been a cut to the chase type person." He said smiling slightly as he opened the back of his car to reveal two heavily armed men, in the backseats.

I cocked my head to the side slightly, raising my eyebrow.

"Salt, we have a very big problem that we need your help with."

"And this problem would be?" I asked probing, trying to see what it is that he was hiding.

Sighing he said, "Michael Krause's body was never recovered from the ship you were on. The one on which you killed Orlov, and all his men."

Stiffening, I stared right at Peabody in shock. _What is he getting at?_

"Evelyn... were going to Russia."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for another cliff hanger, but I've decided that I really like them.**

**Everything will be explained in the next chapter, hopefully!**

**Thank you for reading, Now please Review!**


End file.
